Clone Trooper Ranks
Overview Clone troopers are given authority based on rank. Troopers can be promoted through the ranks for displays of skill and leadership on the battlefield and in training. Each successive rank grants higher authority, but also additional responsibility. Ranks Standard Troopers Kind of Clone Recruit Clone recruits are persons who are yet to be trained. They are equipped with training weapons. They are not permitted to leave the training room until successfully trained by a Sergeant. Clone recruits can be identified by their white armor, and often unusual behavior. Clone Trooper Clone trooper is the basic rank for all troopers. Clone trooper is the starting rank for all troopers, and the starting rank for those who have joined a new regiment. They have no authority over other clones, and no privileges. Corporal Corporal rank is granted to Clone troopers who have proved themselves worthy of beginning their movement up in the ranks. Corporals are able to give orders to clone troopers within their regiment, unless a higher rank takes command. Corporals who are not in a regiment are uncommon, but do exist. Some commanders may allow corporals to engage in the supervised training of recruits. Non-Commissioned Officers Sergeant Sergeant is the first of the officer rank, granted to corporals after they have been qualified to train recruits, and proved themselves worthy of the rank in terms of skill and leadership. They are given the ability to train recruits, and promote them to Clone trooper. They are also given the privilege to spawn props. Sergeant-Major The rank of Sergeant-Major is a rank held to prepare troopers for the transition to a commissioned officer rank. Commissioned Officers Second Lieutenant The second lieutenant rank is the first of the commissioned officer ranks. This rank awards the holder the ability to use a physics gun and tool gun, which allows the second lieutenant to hold training for their troopers, and also hold tryouts. The second lieutenant also has a hand in the management of the regiment. The specific privileges within regiments is at the discretion of the commander. Commissioned officers are given the Level 2 Clearance Card, giving them access to the 3rd floor. Lieutenant The lieutenant holds a rank higher than the second lieutenant. The specific privileges within regiments is at the discretion of the commander. Captain The captain holds a much greater responsibility in recruiting for, and maintaining the regiment. The specific privileges within regiments is at the discretion of the commander. Major The major is the co-leader of the regiment under the commander, and often has similar privileges in terms of recruitment, training, and leadership. The specific privileges within regiments is at the discretion of the commander. The major is granted a level 3 Clearance Card. Commanders Battalion Commander The battalion commander is the leader of the regiment. The commander is responsible for ensuring that the regiment remains active, and well trained. Regimental Commander This rank of commander denotes a more experienced and better decorated commander. Senior Commander This rank denotes a highly experienced and respected commander. Marshall Commander The highest rank that can be given to a clone trooper individually. Has authority over all of the ranks listed above Prefixes CR Clone Recruit CT Clone Trooper CPL Corporal SGT Sergeant SGM Sergeant-Major 2LT Second Lieutenant LT Lieutenant CPT Captain MJR Major BCDR Battalion Commander RCDR Regimental Commander SCDR Senior Commander MCDR Marshall Commander Classification This information is marked Unclassified.